


The Great Mouse Revelation

by donutsweeper



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawson was surprised by Basil's reaction to his being injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Mouse Revelation

It was a bitterly cold December, one filled with violent brigands and thieves that resulted in great harm to me personally and I had begun to fear that the new year might not be a good one for me. If, in fact, I was to be greeting it at all. But, as I often do, I am getting ahead of myself.

I had spent the previous year in the company of my good friend, Basil. Ever since our first adventure together, wherein we saved the Queen and reunited a little girl with her father, we had developed an inseparable partnership. It was the aftermath of one of our more harrowing adventures that I found myself barely escaping a kidnapping, resulting in me stumbling back to Baker Street injured and soaking wet.

"Dawson!" Basil cried upon seeing me. "Come in, come in. What happened? You were supposed to be volunteering at that charity hospital today."

"I did, Basil," I explained as Basil divested me of my sodden coat- it was thoroughly ruined, no amount of mending would possibly make it wearable again- and then helped me over to the chair by the fire. "This happened on my way home. I was set upon by those counterfeiters from yesterday; we must not have captured the whole gang and I fear they were most displeased that their equipment had been seized and compatriots arrested."

"Blast it! I knew a set up of that size should have required more men than we were able to apprehend." Basil hovered over me, his hands flittering about as he spoke. "You are injured, where is your medical bag?"

"It is gone, I'm afraid. One of my would-be kidnappers snatched it and I gave it no thought until after my escape."

Basil nodded. "Rightly so. Such things, even those that bearing overly sentimental attachments, can be replaced." He peeled back the hem of my shirt to get a better look at my wound. "You've received a rather nasty laceration though. Fishmonger's blade, if I'm not mistaken, easily deduced by the curve of the cut. Not deep, but long and you've already lost quite a bit of blood and are at great risk for infection if not treated quickly. Mrs Judson!" he bellowed.

"She is out, Basil." I sighed, the adrenaline that had sustained me through the fight and on my mad dash home already leaving me. "Off visiting her sister the entire week, remember?"

"Oh, that's right, blast it all. You are in need of a doctor, old man, but should not and I daren't leave you here alone while I fetch one. It would be far too dangerous, our address is too well known and you are in no condition to fend off a second attack."

"I am a doctor, remember, just one momentarily without supplies. I never thought of keeping spares about, unfortunately."

"But if you had supplies," he began in his typical manner, full of frenetic energy and calculation. "Proper supplies, not the haphazard slapdash of whatever I might be able to pull together here, then you would be able to take care of the wound on your own?"

"Well, yes. I think so. If you were to assist me, at any rate." I eyed Basil carefully. "Why, what are you thinking?"

Basil, squatting next to me, pressed one of Mrs Judson's good flannels onto the wound in my side. He appeared nervous and refused to look directly at me. "Toby lives with a doctor. One of some note, if I'm not mistaken, and I am never mistaken. Make up a list of what you will require and I shall collect it for you."

"Stealing another's supplies. I don't know, it just isn't done. It is very bad form to do so, Basil, very bad form indeed."

"Dawson, please reconsider. You are gravely injured, I think you can be forgiven for breaking such etiquette just this once, old boy. Besides, we will only be borrowing them, as soon as you are on the mend and this current batch of criminals taken care of we can go about replacing whatever items you needed to ensure your proper treatment. Surely no doctor would not begrudge you that, would they?"

"No, I suppose not," I admitted. In truth, I did feel rather dreadful. The quicker I could begin treatment, the better. "Best get a pen and some paper then and I'll make you a list."

"There's a good chap!" he extolled with something approaching a smile before running off to comply and I found myself staring after him in wonderment. It was a rare thing, to see the nurturing, caring side of my friend and I knew I would always cherish the time I was to see it so plainly and think back on it fondly during our many adventures to come.


End file.
